What friends are for
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Sequel to The Only Thing We Have To Fear. What better way to spend the weekend after Halloween than with friends, good movies and lots of chocolate. Especially after the events of last Halloween. Events the girls are still reeling from and in need of a little downtime. What are friends for?


What friends are for

Series: Power Rangers

All characters are the property of the original creators and not me. This is purely a piece of fiction and no profit is made from this. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Nervously, Kimberly looked over the assortment of snacks before her, not even sure why she was feeling what she was feeling. A question she had been asking herself a lot recently. Now that she stopped to think about it, it was ridiculous for her to feel this nervous. It was hardly the first time she had hosted a slumber party after all, even if not for this many people. But maybe that was the problem.

It wasn't that she regretted inviting the others. After all they had been through, Dana, Kelsey and Karone had as much of a right as Trini to be here. But this had been a private thing shared by them alone almost since they had first known each other. So it was natural she supposed to feel a little uncertain about it.

Right now though, she felt more uncertain about being here alone. After the events of a few nights ago, she just hadn't felt..right. She hadn't slept well, she knew that. If she slept at all, her sleep was often disturbed by dreams. Something she hoped the company she was expecting would remedy. And she had a feeling the others would feel the same. After all, they had all been through the same thing. Even after the demon or monster or..whatever it was had been defeated, or at least Kimberly hoped it had been defeated, those fears had still lingered, along with a general feeling of..unease. Sometimes it felt like she was jumping at shadows.

This wasn't going to be something they could just bounce back from in a few days. In a way it was worse than the Crystal of Nightmares. At least that hadn't been real.

'Do you think you have enough there?' The laughter of her friend was enough to attract her attention away from her thoughts and over to where Trini had just stepped into the kitchen, already looking snug and warm in her payjamas, her traditional yellow tank top and matching shorts worn with an ease she couldn't help envying. In more ways than one.

'Better safe than sorry.' Kimberly said, trying not to show how flustered she was. Now that she stopped and took a look over it, she might have actually gone a bit overboard. But what was done was done. 'I just need to get out the..' Especially as at that moment the front doorbell rang.

'Go on. I've got this.' Trini ushered Kimberly out with a soft hand on her hips. 'Go and play host.'

Kimberly did as she was told, pausing for a long second to glance in the mirror. Like Trini she had already changed into her sleepwear, even if she had thrown a heavy robe over her pink cotton trousers and white top, her feet another concession to pink with her fluffy slippers. She just hoped she would feel comfortable taking it off later. Heaven knows she felt that at ease with Trini.

'Something wrong with the door?' Trini called out. 'You can pretty yourself up later. Just let them in already.'

'Hold your horses.' Kimberly called back with mock chargin as she hastily opened the door. 'Hi guys. Looks like the gang is all here. Come in, come in.'

'Thanks.' Dana answered for the three of them. 'And thanks for having us.'

'It's my pleasure.' Kimberly replied. 'You guys can use my bedroom to change if you like. First door on the left upstairs. Or you can use the bathroom across the hall. Help ourselves.'

'Thanks again. See you in a few.' Dana said as the trio made their way upstairs.

It wasn't until after they had vanished from sight that Kimberly let out the slow breath she had been holding. Not from nerves, quiet the reverse really. It was funny but she suddenly felt more relaxed. Was it purely from the fact that the house was now full, rather than the empty and all too big space it had seemed these past few days. It wasn't like she could ask the others if they felt the same. She wouldn't know how. Not with them all trying to move on. She wasn't going to risk dredging all of this up again. But who else could she ask? It wasn't like she could mention it to Jason or Zach or Joel. _They_ hadn't been through it.

'Where should I put these?' Trini emerged from the kitchen, the laiden tray balanced on her arms.

'Through here.' Kimberly said, taking a couple of the plates. True to her word, she lead Trini into the sitting room and set her burden down on the table, straightening her back with a slight grin.

'Looks pretty good. Still needs..hey.' Kimberly playfully slapped Trini's hand away from the tray. 'No snacking yet.'

'You know those are my favourite.' Trini pouted but could only hold it for a second before her mouth flicked back to a grin.

'They could be Kelsey's favourite too.' Kimberly countered. Or Dana's. Maybe even Karone's. She didn't know what the others liked so she had hedged her bets and gotten a wide variety of snacks.

'Love the candles. Very nice touch.' Dana said as she returned with the others in tow. 'Very cosy.'

All three had changed, making no effort to cover up as Kimberly had done, almost proudly displaying their sleepwear to all who were watching. Even Kelsey who was wearing little more than a t-shirt with pair of panties peeking out from beneath the hem and riding high on her hips. She wore them with the same confidence as the others, even if Dana and Karone were more modestly dressed in pjays more resembling her own, blue in Dana's case and black in Karone's. All of them wore them like armour, like a sign to say things are back to normal.

So was it just her who felt that it wasn't? Kimberly had no answer and it threatened to leave her adrift. And might have done had Trini not rested a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly grounded, she found her voice.

'That's what I was going for. I've been sleeping with the lights on a lot recently.' Kimberly admitted.

'You too huh?' Kelsey joined in. 'I don't know about you guys but I've been practically jumping at shadows these last few days.'

'And at me.' Dana added. 'I walked round the corner and practically made her jump out of her skin.'

'Didn't do you much better either.' Kelsey added dryly before managing a laugh. 'Some bunch of Rangers we are. Scared by our own fears.'

'Everyone has fears.' Kimberly said as she drew the curtains, blocking out the growing darkness as twilight turned to night proper. 'We might hide them but they are always there. This has just brought them a little closer to the fore, that's all. They will pass in time. Trust me. Trini and I have been through something like this. It gets easier. Till then, we have each other. Isn't that what Karone said? That we are stronger together? Well, I think it's still true.'

Trini nodded, the others joining in a second later, drawing a warm smile from Kimberly. 'Good. Now. These snacks aren't going to eat themselves. But we need one more thing. Hot Chocolate. Made to the secret Hart family recipe. You guys decide what you want to do and I'll be right back.'

Kimberly was true to her word, returning a scant few minutes later with another tray in hand, topped with five cups filled with steaming sweet liquid. To find Dana and Kelsey bickering over what movie to watch.

'We are going with Fifth Element. I like Evita as much as the next person.' Kelsey glanced at Karone. 'Okay. Maybe not. But tonight is about something with a little action to it.'

Trini shook her head softly. 'Sounds like you do this a lot.'

'Sounds good to me.' Kimberly said, cutting of the discussion as she passed a cup towards Kelsey.

'Not as good as this smells.' Kelsey took a sniff while Kimberly handed out the rest of the cups, keeping her favourite mug for herself just as Kelsey took a sip.

Keeping an innocently straight face Kimberly took a seat next to Trini, her eyes not leaving Kelsey, watching to see if she would notice. Given the slight raise of her eyebrow she did.

'Kimberly..has this got boo...' Kelsey started.

'Ask me no questions, you'll get no lies.' Kimberly said as she raised her own mug, her hands coiled around the pink heart. 'Just enjoy it.'

'I'm certainly enjoying these.' Karone grabbed another handful of potato chips. 'We don't have food like this on KO35.'

'You must miss it.' Dana prompted.

'A little.' Karone nodded. 'But my family is here. So in that way home is here too. And I've come to love this planet. So much for me to learn though. So many customs. Like a slumber party. We don't have those either.'

'It can't be so different.' Kimberly said. 'I bet somethings are the same the universe over. Just like I bet you have some sweetheart there. Am I right?'

Trini sat up. 'Kimberly...I'm not sure..'

'Why not?' Kimberly said softly. 'That's one of the things that has to happen at a slumber party isn't it? We used to talk about boys all the time when we were younger.'

Or Kimberly did. It was the one way to broach the question she could never ask. Not really. It had always died in her throat with the fear of how Trini might react. And of how she might feel if she got an answer she wouldn't like.

'It's okay. I don't mind.' Karone said, unaware of the debate raging in Kimberly's head. 'And not really. Not anyone serious. I haven't been matched with anyone yet. Which isn't to say I haven't..there is no word on my planet but, how do you say, been..dated.'

'Dating.' Kelsey corrected with a smile. 'You can have you have been dating or have dated.'

'I see. I'm sorry.' Karone took a sip of her drink. 'I'm still trying to get my head around things here on Earth.'

'It's okay. You will learn.' Dana patted her shoulder. 'So..shall we get on with it? I don't know about you but I think it's movie time.'

'Couldn't agree more.' Kelsey said, placing her cup down and quickly scooting across the carpet towards the DVD player.

'And..after movie time..is that when the kissing starts?' Karone asked innocently.

Kimberly wasn't sure if it was the question or the genuinely curious way that Karone asked it, or both of them mixing together; but something made her choke on her mouthful of hot chocolate.

'Umm..where did you hear that?' Trini asked the question that Kimberly couldn't right now as she gently rubbed her back soothingly; one that was surely on the others lips as much as hers.

'From Joel.' Karone answered softly. 'He said it is traditional for girls to kiss at a slumber party.'

'I'll bet he did.' Kelsey sighed. 'And if they do, it's only in his head. Thankfully.'

* * *

'Tell her, Corben.'

Kimberly sat with her head on Trini's shoulder, almost willing the same thought the on screen Ian Holm had spoken. While it took a lot to get her to actually cry at a movie, she couldn't help being a little moved by the sudden crashing humanity of Leelu and her doubts if humanity should be saved as she had always believed her purpose to be. It wasn't like she had felt similar doubts. Not doubts about what to do, but if she should do it. It should have been the simplest thing in the world, but no matter the number of times she had sat like this with Trini she had been unable to pick up the courage to speak her mind.

Kimberly jerked in surprise, somehow she had gotten so lost in thought she had almost missed the film ending, catching sight of Corben and Leelu embracing before the credits started to roll.

'Did they get together?' Kimberly asked.

'Of course.' Kelsey said, flicking her eyes to the screen. 'Thinking about something else maybe? Maybe you in someone's arms like that?'

Kimberly couldn't help blushing, very much hoping they couldn't see that as she searched for a retort.

'Don't tease her.' Dana chided before Kimberly could find one. 'Although, if you were, then I'm expecting you to share. We are supposed to talk about boys remember?'

'I'd love it if I could.' Kimberly managed a relaxed smile. 'But as you said, it's not that easy to get a guy. Especially with our lives. It's not like anything we do is normal is it? Makes it hard to hold down a normal relationship.'

'I'm gonna disagree there.' Kelsey drained the last of her hot chocolate. 'Police, firemen, doctors, soldiers; they do it all the time. So why not us? Worked out for Ashley and me.'

For the second time drinks nearly sprayed across the room as Kimberly, Dana and Trini shared a surprised glance. But it was Trini who answered for them. 'Wait..are you two dating?' She asked, her voice almost wistful instead of surprised. 'You kept that quiet.'

'I guess I just announced it.' Kelsey said with a casual ease that Kimberly envied as much as it left her confused. 'It's easy with you guys. I'm not sure I could have told Carter as easily. And I certainly wouldn't have told Joel.'

'You can trust us.' Kimberly found her voice. 'And if you don't want it to go any further yet, you can trust us with that too.'

'Why..would she not want anyone else to know?' Karone asked with that innocent curiosity that seemed to come naturally to her.

'It's not exactly..accepted here on earth.' Kimberly said carefully, not wanting to make Kelsey think she felt that way. 'Not with everyone anyway.'

'But you are dating?' Karone asked, sounding like she wasn't sure she had asked it right.

'Have been for a while now.' Kelsey continued with the same casual ease. 'Took ages for us to get together if I'm honest. It's not like it's just something you can walk up and say, you know. With a guy it might have been different, I might have some idea if he was into me or not. But I couldn't help wondering if what I saw was really there or just what I wanted to see. We got on easily she enough, and she was always easy to talk to. But that didn't make it any easier in the end.'

'So, what did you do?' Dana asked. 'Did you ask her out?'

'Actually, she asked me.' Kelsey said with a soft laugh, stifling a yawn. 'Turns out she had been wrestling with the same doubts I had. Not sure if she should mention how she felt. I guess she wasn't exactly sure how I would react. Which I didn't as it turned out. I just wasn't expecting it. I guess she felt she had to take a chance and she took it. Paid off in the end.'

'And on that note, it's time for bed I think.' Kimberly said carefully, feeling the same tiredness that had gripped Kelsey creeping up on her, wanting to make it clear she wasn't bothered by what she said or hoping she wasn't. 'Before we all fall asleep where we sit.'

'Good idea.' Kelsey said with a smile that instantly banished her fears about if she had offended her. 'If you girls will excuse me, I promised I would called Ashley before I turned in.'

'Worried about you spending the night with a bunch of girls in skimpy pjays?' Dana teased. 'Or does she just want a good night kiss?'

'Something like that.' Kelsey said noncommittally before she slipped out of the room, just at the same time as Kimberly moved to stack the cups on the tray that now held the last remnants of the snacks.

'Nonono.' Kimberly shooed Dana away with a gentle wave of her hand. 'Trini and I have got this. Could you and Karone dig out the sleeping bags? I dumped them behind the sofa there.'

Kimberly relaxed as Dana nodded and moved with Karone to complete thier given task, relieved that she had given her a chance to be alone with Trini, to talk over the thing that was bouncing around her mind. If she could ever work out how.

'Well, that was unusual.' Trini said as she started stacking the dirty plates in the dishwasher. 'Not that people would start to pair off. I guess with so many of us meeting it was bound to happen. I just never thought that..

'It would be two of the girls?' Kimberly said, hoping that the sudden sadness in her voice wasn't betraying her, something squeezing her heart and not letting go.

'Kinda.' Trini said.

'Is that so odd?' Kimberly quipped, cringing inside about how she was making light of this when all she wanted to do was..she squashed that thought down, her eyes suddenly locked on Trini's, looking in the right place at the right time. Did she see something there? Something that mirrored the thoughts she couldn't admit too.

'No, it's just..going to take some getting used to I guess.' Trini replied. 'Did you ever think we missed out on something at high school?'

'What?' Kimberly fought not to splutter.

'With dating.' Trini continued. 'I know you had Tommy. Not that my dates worked out much better. But do you ever regret not pairing off with someone then?'

'Where did this come from?' Kimberly asked.

'I don't know.' Trini shrugged. 'Just feeling kinda reflective I guess.'

Kimberly would have replied, but Kelsey called out, obviously done with her phone call. 'Hey, are you sure you guys don't need a hand out there?'

'Nope. We're just about done.' Kimberly called back. 'We'll be right there.'

'You..didn't answer my question.' Trini pressed, resting her hand on her shoulder.

Doubt gripped Kimberly, along with the sudden rush to blurt out the secret she had been holding in all these years. It would have been so easy. And yet was so hard at the same time. It was that hardness that won out. 'I know. I've been thinking the same thing. Doesn't mean I have any answers.'

Trini frowned and Kimberly managed a soft laugh. A little forced maybe. But it seemed to sooth Trini. 'Once I do, you will be the first to know. I'm too tired to give it any real thought now.'

'I hear ya.' Trini said solemly.

Against all the logic of what she had said, Kimberly couldn't sleep. She should have been able too, snug and safe as she felt lying here between the others, her sleeping bag tucked up close to Trini as she could get yet still leaving a barrier between them that she both needed and yet frustrated her at the same time. Or was she just projecting her emotions into it as a outlet for her frustrations?

She was used to insomnia, that feeling of restlessness that filled her body to the point where sleep became unattainable, dancing just out of reach. But this was different somehow, she didn't feel restless, just alert in a way. An alertness that was warring with how tired she felt. Something she could only put down to the question Trini had asked that she had neatly dodged. Had she not, had she just been honest and said what she wanted to say, would she be able to sleep now? Instead of lying here next to her friend, feeling the almost insurmountable distance between them she longed to cross.

With a sigh, Kimberly propped herself up on one arm to look over at the softly sleeping Trini, her black hair framing her face delicately. How could she sleep so easily? She envied her, relaxing without the conflict that seemed to have gripped her. Conflict that came down to three words.

Suddenly she was gripped by a mad idea, so small and yet so powerful it was like someone had taken hold of her and wouldn't let go. And yet, the thought of doing it brought a sense of..peace, of tranquil calm so alluring that before she could think about it, Kimberly had scooted as close to her friend as she dared without waking her. Close enough to make one more movement that brought her lips against hers, softly, without hurry or rush despite the pounding of her heart that almost drowned out the soft words she whispered. 'I love you, Trini.

* * *

So, a little bit of slightly sappy friendship drabble, but not too much drabble I hope. This might be short but this is going to be going somewhere I hope. Might not be for a while. I'm going to be taking a break to clear through a little backlog I've built up in projects. But I'm hoping to come back to it. If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
